Dhammapada Verses 334, 335, 336 and 337 - Kapilamaccha Vatthu
Tipitaka » Sutta Pitaka » Khuddaka Nikaya » Dhammapada Source: Adapted from the original translation by Daw Mya Tin, M.A. ---- 'Dhammapada Verses 334, 335, 336 and 337 - Kapilamaccha Vatthu' Manujassa pamattacarino tanha vaddhati maluva viya so plavati hura huram phalamicchamva vanasmi vanaro. Yam esa sahate jammi tanha loke visattika soka tassa pavaddhanti abhivatthamva biranam. Yo cetam sahate jammim tanham loke duraccayam soka tamha papatanti udabindu va pokkhara. Tam vo vadami bhaddam vo yavante' ttha samagata tanhaya mulam khanatha usiratthova biranam ma vo nalamva sotova maro bhanji punappunam. ---- Verse 334: In a man who is unmindful craving grows like a creeper. He runs from birth to birth, like a monkey seeking fruits in the forest. ---- Verse 335: In this world, sorrow grows in one who is overwhelmed by this vile craving that clings to the senses, just as well-watered birana grass grows luxuriantly. ---- Verse 336: In this world, sorrow falls away from one who overcomes this vile craving that is difficult to get rid of, just as water drops fall away from a lotus leaf. ---- Verse 337: Therefore, I will deliver this worthy discourse to all of you who have assembled here. Dig up the root of craving just as one who wishes to have the fragrant root digs up the birana grass. Do not let Mara destroy you again and again, as the flood destroys the reed. ---- The Story of Kapila the Fish While residing at the Jetavana monastery, the Buddha uttered Verses (334), (335), (336) and (337) of this book, with reference to a fish with a lovely, golden colour and a stinking mouth. During the time of Kassapa Buddha, there was a bhikkhu named Kapila, who was very learned in thePitakas. Because of his great learning he gained much fame and fortune; he also became very conceited and was full of contempt for other bhikkhus. When other bhikkhus pointed out to him, what was proper or not proper he invariably retorted, "How much do you know?" implying that he knew much more than those bhikkhus. In course of time, all good bhikkhus shunned him and only the bad ones gathered round him. On one fasting day, while the bhikkhus were reciting the Fundamental Precepts for the bhikkhus (i.e., thePatimokkha) Kapila said, "There is no such thing as Sutta, Abhidhamma, or Vinaya. It makes no difference whether you have a chance to listen to the Patimokkha or not, " etc., and left the congregation of the bhikkhus. Thus, Kapila was a hindrance to the development and growth of the Teaching (Sasana). For this evil deed, Kapila had to suffer in niraya/hell between the time of Kassapa Buddha and Gotama Buddha. Later, he was reborn as a fish in the Aciravati River. That fish, as mentioned above, had a very beautiful golden body, but his mouth had a very horrid, offensive smell. One day, that fish was caught by some fishermen, and because it was so beautiful, they took it in a boat to the king. The king, in his turn took the fish to the Buddha. When the fish opened its mouth, the horrid and offensive smell spread all around. The king then asked the Buddha why such a beautiful fish should have such a horrid and offensive smell. To the king and the audience, the Buddha explained, "O king! During the time of Kassapa Buddha there was a very learned bhikkhu who taught the Dhamma to others. Because of that good deed, when he was reborn in another existence, even as a fish, he was endowed with a golden body. But that bhikkhu was very greedy, proud and very contemptuous of others; he also disregarded the Disciplines and abused other bhikkhus. For these evil deeds, he was reborn in niraya/hell, and now, he has become a beautiful fish with a mouth that stinks."The Buddha then turned to the fish and asked whether it knew where it would be going in its next existence. The fish answered that it would have to go again to niraya/hell and it was filled with great despair. As predicted, on its death the fish was reborn in niraya/hell, to undergo another term of continuous torment. All those present hearing about the fish got alarmed. To then, the Buddha gave a discourse on the benefits of combining learning with practice. Then the Buddha spoke in verse as follows: ---- Verse 334: In a man who is unmindful craving grows like a creeper. He runs from birth to birth, like a monkey seeking fruits in the forest. ---- Verse 335: In this world, sorrow grows in one who is overwhelmed by this vile craving that clings to the senses, just as well-watered birana grass grows luxuriantly. ---- Verse 336: In this world, sorrow falls away from one who overcomes this vile craving that is difficult to get rid of, just as water drops fall away from a lotus leaf. ---- Verse 337: Therefore, I will deliver this worthy discourse to all of you who have assembled here. Dig up the root of craving just as one who wishes to have the fragrant root digs up the birana grass. Do not let Mara destroy you again and again, as the flood destroys the reed. ----